Our Cliché World
by Bittersweet Dreamer
Summary: Finding him doing the unexpected with her beloved sister, and choking in misery and Betrayal, she decides she needs to just get away. She decideds to take a train to Tokyo, and meets pretty interesting people on the ride.


**Title:** Our Cliché World

**Summary: **Finding him doing the unexpected with her beloved sister, and choking betrayl in misery and depression, she decides she needed to get away from the city, and takes a train ride where she'll meet the wrong people who just happen to be the right crowd to cheer her up.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. Happy?

**Chapter One**

**Time

* * *

**

The limping figure paced leisurely up the proverbial steps to reach her beloved boyfriend, whom she had experienced three devoted and beloved years with. He had called her at five in the morning, explaining that he had twisted his ankle and that she should take a break from him and let him rest and is for the time remaining. She noticed how ridiculous and asinine that was, to take a break from her own boyfriend. Recently this month, they haven't been allocating enough time together as they used to before, and she was beginning to wonder if he was supplementary more injured than he had described to be so. But that wasn't the case.

She had reached her appointed destination, his apartment, which held a "Do-Not-Disturb" sign hanging ingenuously around the doorknob. Before molding her hand into a fist to knock against the door, she couldn't help but eavesdrop on the two familiar voices coming from inside. It was of course, her dearly loved boyfriend and… her darling sister?

"Kouga, stop this. Why did you call me here? You're Kagome's boyfriend…remember?" Kikyo indicated, sounding rather disgusted than interested.

"You should stop playing like this Kikyo, it only makes me want you more." He cooed, the sound of a table being hastily pushed away, the feet of the table erupting an irritating sound against the floor, mildly soothing her into a very uncomfortable emotion.

"You disgusting being. I am not interested in you at all. Now, let me go without the haste and I won't tell Kagome about your insulting little game." Kikyo smirking, the resonance of someone standing up, pushing back a chair, and causing a mildly earsplitting crash.

"Oh no you don't." Kagome heeded Kouga mutter as the reverberations of crashes, grunts, and struggling loaded the room. She held her breath and let out a short gasp as she presently realized the panorama that was happening. With her pupils now glossy, she pounded the door and soon waterfalls of salt-water drooled down her cheeks.

"No! Please! Stop! Kouga! Don't hurt her, please!" Kagome shouted quite thunderous, her fists now numb and red, the tears staining her face and burning her satin, cherry lips.

"Kagome!" Her sister cried from behind the wall, the scene inside of Kikyo escaping the grasps of the wolf demon and shakily turning the doorknob sideways, exposing her naked self to her little sister. Kikyo soon blacked out and fell forwards, cascading down into Kagome's arms, whose eyes burned holes through her exposed boyfriend.

"How c-could you? W-why would you?" Kagome muttered, biting her lower lip in detestation.

"Kagome, I-its… it's not what it looks like!" Kouga lied, using the oldest phrase in the book of poor excuses.

"To me, it looks like… you forced her into you! KOUGA! How could you do this to me?" Kagome shrieked, embarrassing Kouga although nobody was quite around the area.

"Kagome…I'm telling you. She took herself upon me! I swear it!" Kouga argued, contemplations quickly racing into a fictional fairy tale in his head.

"I _heard_ you talking to her Kouga. Y-you… you betrayed me. Three goddamn years of commitment with you, and what do you do? Y-you… you pierce through my sister after she denied you countless times! Why?" Kagome asked, stopping the tears, officially wearing a dead serious mask of disappointment and antagonism.

"L-look, I'm telling you she came upon me!" Kouga answered, pitifully as he stood there opened to the world.

"I don't believe that bullshit Kouga! Just get me a fucking blanket already!" Kagome bawled, exasperation filling her lungs. Kouga sighed in defeat, and casually dropped a blanket upon the exposed Kikyo, who was breathing rather slowly yet rapidly.

"You're welcome." Kouga smirked, stepping forwards, ready to slam the door against the two sisters.

"Shut up. It's over you whore. We're through." Kagome spat, eyeballing in irritation against the chuckling Kouga.

"One day you're going to come running back to me." Kouga shouted out to her as she carefully endeavored to carry her passed-out sister.

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks the only movement of her head turning slightly so Kouga could get a front row seat at the left side of her head. Her pupils not daring to even take a short glance at the creature she once said "I love you." To everyday and every night. She inhaled the last of the essences the place held around and slowly moved her lips to speak.

"One day you're going to come running back to me, but you won't find me." Kagome whispered, past occurrences replaying. She continued to walk away from him, ignoring his bitter insults and regrets. The journey down the steps seem to take forever, but she was able to get into the parking lot without being asked any obvious-answered questions.

* * *

The alarm clock across the room read five thirty two, in the morning of course, and she was still up. Tears throbbing her eyes like crazy. Her sister lay on her divan, resting silently, dreaming peacefully. Kagome had her aching back leaned against the wall, next to her futon, with her knees pushed up to create two small hills for her to bury her face upon with pillow-like arms. The little horror movie played back and forth inside her head, black and white, then color to just unadorned gray. The cravings of wanting to just crawl up into an unnoticed ball and shrivel up in a lonely corner wasn't fulfilled yet, and Kagome didn't want it to be full just yet.

"I-I'm sorry." A weak voice apologized, partially waking Kagome from her depression awakening sleep.

"It wasn't your fault Kikyo… he forced you to… do it." Kagome echoed back, her headache kicking up again.

"N-no. Half of it was my fault." Kagome immediately became aware and confused at the same time, her eyes widening with a pure hope to hear Kikyo's story untrue.

"I let him do it to me. I could have easily stopped him, yet I wanted him in me. And for that, I'm sorry Kagome." Time stood more than still, it stood beyond still. It stood emotionless, meaningless, and furthermore, Kagome was the only being allowed to make a move. The outline figure stood up, arms straight down, head attracting down to the darkness of the floor.

"I'm leaving tomorrow Kikyo. I'm getting away from this damn city and leaving to Tokyo to live on my own and start over new." Kagome answered bitterly, eyes shut, Kikyo knowingly closing her eyes in response.

"I understand… sister. Please forgive me." Kikyo whined, disguising her begging as a full solid pity line.

"I can't forgive you Kikyo, for doing this to me. I love you, but you still did it." And with that, Kagome left the room, shutting the door behind her, abandoning Kikyo to sob silent tears in the dark, where Kagome once did.

* * *

"Are you positive you want to do this Kagome dear?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, her hands firmly on Kagome, eyes to eyes, face to face, heart to heart. Watching a child of her own just drift away from home like this caused Mrs. Higurashi's eyes to bleed and shed worried tears. _What if the same exact thing happens to her… like Kikyo. _She thought frantically.

"I'll be fine mom, besides. It's time for me to move on with my own life, understand?" Kagome replied smoothly, persuading her mother not to worry so much.

"I understand, it's just I don't want to-"

"You wont loose me. I'll call… everyday. Or every other day, okay? Look… they're ringing the bell mom, I gotta go. Kikyo, Souta, and Grandpa… please, all of you take care. As for you mom… I love you." Kagome said slightly cheerfully, partially faking half of her smile. The Higurashi Family embraced all at once, and let go of one of the Higurashi Kids. Kikyo smiled, her eyes blank, yet still smiling at her sister, whom was walking away rather quickly than expected. _Take good care._ Kikyo prayed, sighing as her sister boarded the train.

"Mom, do you think she'll be all right?" Souta asked, tugging on his mother's jade-colored shirt. Mrs. Higurashi looked down at her only son, smiling, yet tears trailing down her cheek. She pulled Souta close to her and turned her head to the train.

"She's grown up Souta. I bet she'll be doing just fine on her own now." Mrs. Higurashi explained, her head turning to Kikyo. "You're the oldest Kikyo, why haven't you gone and lived off on your own? Not like I want you to… but yet you are drawn so dearly to us."

"Mother, I love you, and this family. I choose not to leave." Kikyo answered rather quietly, eyes still glued to the now motioning forward train. She began wondering if Kouga would run after her, which is obviously going to happen sometime soon. _Travel far; hide well…_

"Kikyo… I'm hungry, can we go get something to eat now?" Souta asked, now also too tugging on Kikyo's crimson shirt. Kikyo smiled deeply at her eager, hungry little brother and nodded as he took her hand and led her to a nearby café, their mother and grandpa following closely behind, thoughts of Kagome.

* * *

"Hmmm… four seats left. Guess I'll take the window seat." Kagome told herself, settling down after shoving her luggage in the upward storage. She sighed deeply, the aroma of rotten coffee and sweet chocolate ruffling the air. She loved the essence; it was something new, something different. She rested her chin upon her hand and occupied herself with the beautiful scenery of oak trees and large, wide lush green fields of grass. She was all too lost in the scenery to find that three figures were watching her.

"Howdy there." The voice startled Kagome, leaving her to turn her head in response to find three intimidating, livid, helpful, and sweet characters before her.

"Ummm… the seats are free, I'm by myself?" Kagome thought of quickly, too shocked by the three unexpected visitors.

"Oh, why thanks. All alone, huh? Then maybe we'll be able to entertain you." The young women said, smiling. She appeared to be Kagome's age, and had gorgeous pupils Kagome couldn't help but resist shortly glancing at. Still a tad wounded from the incident four days ago, Kagome once again faked a smile, which caught the golden-eyed hanyou's attention.

"Way to fake your smile." He blurted out, smirking. Kagome didn't hesitated, yet simply nailed her view to the ground, unashamed that she was caught. She had the right to anyways, right?

"Now, now Inuyasha, how blind you are. This young lady's smile wasn't fake at all, it was rather gorgeous." The last of the three spoke, who was utterly good-looking but yet still very strange, to her opinion anyways. She looked up once more and this time, barely curved her lips but still held a small real smile.

"M-my name's Kagome. What's yours?"

* * *

**Hehe. Kagome slash Inuyasha arguments up ahead. And an old school tradition battle. D  
Please review Thankx!**

**Luffve,**

**Nina**


End file.
